


16

by herzfer



Category: yocat - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzfer/pseuds/herzfer





	16

*金曜汉金宇硕

197\. 「 That's manifestly true and can occur almost unconsciously 」 

H市的区公安局安静得瘆人，韩胜宇静悄悄地踩着地走进去。

对面的警官“刷刷”在表上填着什么，过了一会儿，才抬头看他。

“韩哥，说过很多次了，”他把表往眼前一推，“你们那怎么老是出事儿？这段时间市里忙着开峰会，上下都绷着神经，敏感时期非要赶着这个风口浪尖吗你们，真叫我为难。”

“不会有下次了，”韩胜宇叹着气，“我这段时间没管他们，谁知道一群小高中生闹事，已经叫人去提醒他们了。”

“要不是看在代表的面子上，这回才不能那么容易让你们过关。”看着韩胜宇往表上签字，很不满地说。

“是是是，”韩胜宇低着头，“这不是还好有我们姜警官。”

“好了，没事了，”摆摆手，“走吧走吧。”

打完招呼在走廊里身体有些僵硬地走着，真是奇怪，怎么没有一种如释重负的感觉呢。酒吧开了也有点年头，店里的东西年久失修也是会有的，这回出了事之后连忙上上下下里外都查了一遍。虽然自己很久不管酒吧的事——不过，说起来自己本来也就不该管，又不是自己的店。

叫他最惊讶的还是金宇硕。虽然知道他们认识，可怎么也还能和一群高中生打起来，真是人不可貌相……

听说了当晚的事，因为当事人和H大还有一中两所重点学校挂钩，所以在市里学生和家长间还掀起一阵不小的骚动，人多眼杂，甚至还有人拍了照片，还好删的够快。虽然极力有压制下来，可是总是不可能控制的了所有人的眼和嘴。

头疼，上天保佑没出什么大事儿。

这样出神地想着，却和对面走过来抱着档案的小警官撞了个满怀。

散的漫天飞舞的资料文件显得狼狈不堪，韩胜宇无语地想，自己最近真是倒霉的要去求个签。

“怎么走路不看路呀。”对方抱怨着。

“啊，对不起。”

满怀歉意连忙蹲下去，和对方一起摸索着帮忙把散落满地的文件夹和照片整理到一起归位。

落得满地都是，就在手指触碰到其中一张照片的时候，心猛然剧烈地跳动了一下，他无意识地把照片拿起来仔细看着，浑身的血液似乎都僵住了。

“看什么看，”小警官夺过他手中的照片说，“给我吧。”

“噢……”韩胜宇说，“抱歉。”

站起身的时候又飞速地瞟了一眼，还是没忍住多问了一句：“这都是什么？”

“重要资料。”

“十几年前案子，怎么现在又开始查？”

“和你有关系吗，管那么多干嘛。”翻了他一个白眼，收拾好之后便快步离开了。

皮鞋踩在地砖上发出“咯哒”“咯哒”的声响，巧合的和心脏剧烈的跳动声相重合。

紧紧地皱起眉。

韩胜宇盯着离开的背影想。

有关系。

当然有关系。

198.

香樟树的叶子在冬天也不会掉下来，常青的树看上去生命力旺盛，其实根本耐不过一丁点的寒冬。金宇硕望着在院子里忙忙碌碌拿着工具锯下树枝的工人们，呼呼运作的机械声，那棵树一下就变得光秃秃，丑丑的。

“谢谢你啊同学，结课了之后，其实很少人会再来。”院长带着温柔的微笑，慢条斯理地说，“其实今天我本来不应该再带你看孩子们。很多义工志愿者，带了一堆东西像逛动物园似的，来了十次八次，满足了自己那份慈悲之心，后来就再也不来了。”

敲了敲教室旁的钟，孩子们就一窝蜂从里头涌了出来，几个月过去，多了些新面孔。

“小孩子很容易动感情，你对他好他能记一辈子，有的时候甚至就叫他们那些志愿者爸爸妈妈，想想看，突然出现的爸爸妈妈，在那之后又突然消失，如果你是孩子，你会怎么想？”

“比起从未有过，给了期待，又给等待和绝望才是最残忍，对不对？”

“我明白，”他低着头想了想，然后诚实地说，“或许这也是我最后一次来。”

院长笑了：“能理解。”

“您很辛苦。”

“没什么辛苦，”院长回答，“这里的每一个孩子都是一样的，善良、美好，在外面他们有缺陷，被视为异类，被人讥笑，可是在这里，他们都是一样的。”

靠在走廊的柱子上安静地看另一间教室里正在上声乐课的阿姨弹着钢琴乌拉乌拉地唱一句，底下围着一圈的孩子们也不知所云跟着乌拉乌拉地唱。

最后临走的时候还是被聪明的小女孩发现了自己的存在。

颤颤巍巍地跑过来，温暖的小手握住了自己的手。

“宇硕哥哥。”

果然是很聪明的孩子，上次只说了一遍就记住了他的名字，蹲下去稍稍搓热了手掌，然后轻轻地盖住了她的脸颊，问：“冷吗？不穿外套就跑了出来。”

“很久没看见宇硕哥哥了，”瘪了瘪嘴，“还有其他哥哥姐姐。”

“小雨很想他们，是吗？”

点了点头。

可是望着她，怎么舍得不留给这双眼睛一丁点期待呢。

但他自己再明白不过了，此时此刻的仁慈，经过时间的发酵之后只会生成无法挽回的伤疤。

“哥哥姐姐们每次来，都会给我带礼物。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

金宇硕笑了，握住了她的手。

“宇硕哥哥是要走了吗？”还没来得及开口就听见女孩这样问。

一下就害怕起来，那双白皙柔软的小手，轻轻松松就捏住了脑海深处某根从未有人触碰过的神经。

“是，快天黑了，所以要走了。”

“那你还会回来吗？”

小女孩清澈的眼睛里有一种干净的炽热，看，原来这句话也没有那么难说出口。

“你还会回来看我吗？”

金宇硕想这个世界对他真残忍，明明他连这个问题在千百个梦里都问不出来，如今却要他来回答。他觉得自己是篝火旁的雪人，火焰烧的越烈得到的温暖越多，就融化的更快。

“宇硕哥哥，你是不是不会回来了？”

她甚至可以说是轻描淡写地重复了一遍。

“会回来的。”

就在他说不出一个字的时候，旁边突然出现的人影和声音同时袭击了金宇硕的视觉和听觉神经，以至于他得很费力才能辨别出身边的人。

那一刻他想他保持了那么久的尊严和原则也不过不堪一击。

金宇硕看见金曜汉毫不费力地把小女孩抱起来，声音柔软温和地说：“我们会回来的。”

像考试时会拿荧光笔画重点一样闪烁了几下。

他说的不是“我”，是“我们”。

就这样被打败了。

轻而易举。

两人都没有开车来，摇晃不稳的公交车，窗外的天色是带着些暖意的血红色夕阳。

不想开口问些什么，金宇硕想，说什么其实都是赘述。金曜汉如果想弄清楚自己去了哪，自然有办法弄清楚。他不怀疑他的本事，就和自己算计他一样——等等，算计这个词是不是有些过头了。

可还是金宇硕先开口的，他问了个最无聊的问题：“假期你要怎么过？”

公交车穿过歪歪扭扭的街道，远处高耸的电波塔已经开始亮灯，冬日的时候是温暖的橘色，也许是想营造出在夜晚也有太阳的错觉吧。

可是夜晚本不该有太阳。

那是不合时宜的。

199.

“实在很痛的话就用手示意一下哦。”

晃眼的无影灯“啪”地一声打开，刺眼的光直直洒在脸上，下意识闭上了眼睛。

冰冷的金属器械碰撞在一起的声音，没有温度的麻醉针毫无防备地长驱直入钻进牙龈深处，痛极了，躺在世界上最恐怖的蓝色牙科躺椅上，过了一会儿酸涩的麻木感渐渐升腾弥漫开来，一直蔓延到嘴唇中线。应该是麻醉起作用了吧，金曜汉闭上眼睛绝望地想，苍天，他觉得下一秒浑身的肌肉就要紧绷到失去知觉。

该死的智齿。

痛了他一整个新年假期，连久违的假期也被坏心情毁掉，临近开学，终于心烦意乱地下了决心想要拔掉。

很怂的死死抓着旁边的扶手，麻醉药的效果似乎没有他想象中的好，器皿敲一次，左边连着的某条神经也跟着跳动一次。

“要看一眼你的牙齿吗？”小护士笑眯眯地问。

结束后咬着棉花痛苦地捂住一边脸，连嚎叫都没有声音，整个口腔都是血液的腥味，还没来得及拒绝对方就把那颗可怜的被他咒骂了很久的智齿尸体推了过来。

真是好小一颗。

可怎么却让自己那么痛不欲生。

过了两天一边脸还是十分滑稽地肿起了一大块，像含着核桃，被回来刚进门拖着行李箱的车俊昊嘲笑了二十分钟后金曜汉认命地坐在餐桌前喝粥。

简直就是莫名其妙长出的牙齿，谁也不知道到底是什么时候长出来的，默默存在的时候无声无息，是个无可奈何的隐患，一旦痛起来却叫人辗转难眠受尽了苦楚。

存在的时候拿它无可奈何，狠心拔掉了之后又痛极了，绵长的痛意仿佛能在身体里听见回音。

那颗智齿，早就默默地成为了自己身体的一部分，似乎理所应当的存在了人生里，可是人类这样高级的生物才不需要智齿吧，没有察觉到它存在的时候，一样生活的很好，所以本来就应该是一个早被淘汰退化掉却没被退化掉的东西。

那和无疾而终的爱又有什么分别呢。

不经意舔到那片空空的牙床时，竟然也会在心底扬起漫无边际的失落感。

“收到邮件了吗？”

过了几天车俊昊大发慈悲地说自己晚上下厨，终于拆了线的金曜汉不用再喝粥了，端着杯子喝啤酒，心想这小子不就是想给要追的女孩做什么爱心便当，为了逼自己当他的试验品吗。

老不老土啊，什么年头了，还有人做爱心便当。

“什么邮件？”

“哈？”车俊昊把两碗米饭放在桌上，难以置信地说，“少爷，您好歹也查查邮件关心一下你的校园生活吧。”

“我忘了密码了。”语气听上去很不耐烦。

“倒也没什么大事……”车俊昊看着他夹起一块酱油鸡满怀期待地问，“怎么样怎么样？味道怎么样？”

“嗯……”金曜汉用力地嚼着，努力控制着表情。

“说话啊你。”

“那个……车车……是这样，你要是想毒死我，我其实没什么意见，”终于还是控制不下去了，金曜汉语重心长地说，“但是，放过人家姑娘吧，别人跟你也没仇不是吗……”

“靠！”

“你别端走啊，你端走了我吃什么？”金曜汉嚷着。

“你他妈废话真多，不是我怕你被毒死吗。”

“毒死也好过饿死啊！”

“这个时候怕饿死了你早干嘛去了。”

“车车，行行好……”

“滚蛋，要吃你自己做，别碰我……”

门就在这个时候打开了，吵嚷打闹的二人同时扭过头，原来是姜敏熙。

艰难地提着几个巨大的行李箱，擦擦额前的汗珠，二人还没来得及打声招呼就听见姜敏熙狂吼：“我打电话叫你们下来个人帮我提行李，怎么都装死啊！有没有良心啊你们？”

一二三……四五六七个行李箱。

“大哥，你这是把你全家都搬过来了吗……”车俊昊盯着他身后的行李说。

“说什么呢？”姜敏熙又露出关爱傻子的表情来，“怎么可能都是我的啊，”指了指一个登机箱大小的箱子，“我就这一个。”

“那剩下的是……”

“是新室友的啊。”

“啊？”金曜汉怀疑自己的耳朵，“新室友？什么新室友？”

“曜汉哥，我都跟你说了让你查邮件啊。”车俊昊翻了个白眼，“学校说你隔壁那间漏水修好了，所以要住人……我拜托你，难道没看见床都摆进去了吗，你到底每天都在怎么活啊？”

“谁闲的没事干去看隔壁房间啊。”金曜汉抱怨着，“为什么突然要住人好不习惯。”

“你一个人独享洗手间的好运气要到头了。”

“别废话，过来帮我搬一下。”

“是谁啊所以，那么大架子，干嘛叫我们下去搬行李。”

“你认识的。”

姜敏熙指了指后面，然后走到桌边倒水，角度问题金曜汉这才发现原来他身后还站着一个人。

脑海里一瞬间噼里啪啦炸开无数闪电，轰的他停止思考意识发懵。

对方把电梯旁边最后一个箱子搬到门边，呼呼地喘出白色的热气，正好听见对话的最后两句，对视的瞬间，冲着金曜汉露出了一个意义不明的笑容。

“——是宇硕哥嘛。”

200.

远处起飞降落的飞机，把最后一个箱子搬上车，韩胜宇撑着后备箱问：“先去吃饭吧？”

市区路边随便的一家小餐馆，散发着浓郁香味的海鲜豆腐汤，听见韩胜宇开口问：“总能休息一段时间了吧，这一年看你都把自己忙成陀螺了。”

沉默着咬下一口豆腐，却被烫的哇哇叫。韩胜宇无奈地给曹承衍递过去一张餐巾纸。

“什么时候都一样，”他说，“没什么休息不休息的。”

“搞不懂你们工作狂。”

“对了，”曹承衍抬头问，“宇信那部电影后期差不多了吧，要不要我去催一下宣发？”

“你别操心了，”韩胜宇说，“都费尽心思分了个工作室给他，这些小事你就放心交给我吧。”

曹承衍笑了：“他比起信任我当然更信任你。”

煮的嫩黄的鸡蛋，蛤蜊和豆腐随着蒸汽上下翻涌，锅里咕噜噜地冒着热气。

“说到宇信，”韩胜宇的脸掩在腾腾的热气下，“上回我告诉你的那件事，你有问吗？”

“哪件事……噢，”他回答，“你是说，在公安局看见有人在查他档案那件事吗。”

“不知道是巧合还是什么。”

“回头我去问一下姜警官，那次Butterfly出事也是他帮忙，或许知道些什么。”

“你别太信任他，”韩胜宇说，“虽然你们说是朋友，可我看得明白上回是因为他弟弟也被扯进去所以才帮忙的——他弟弟，你们见过吗？”

“没见过。”

“真的假的，和曜汉他们玩的很好的样子。”

“不知道，”曹承衍说，“不过，听说曜汉那孩子，上回伤的很重？”

“嗯，不能当选手了，是挺可惜的。”盛了半碗汤推了过去，抬眼看了看他，“别怪我，我把这件事告诉他了。”

“金宇硕？”

“看上去很受打击的样子，”韩胜宇撑着下巴说，“说完我也后悔了。”

“他肯定要自责很久的，”烧酒灼辣的味道让他皱眉，看着韩胜宇，过了许久才开玩笑似的继续说下去，“其实你做的对，这样激一激，或许一个想不清楚，可能就以身相许了呢。”

“乱讲，我看他们俩心气都高，只会谁也不让着谁。”韩胜宇“哈哈”笑了，酒杯碰酒杯传出清脆的声音，“但是不知道为什么，总觉得你说的好像就是真的一样。”

“本来是谁都不愿意给谁台阶下，现在连楼梯都有了，再不下的话，两个人都是傻子。”

“那你呢？怎么当年他就不愿意给你台阶下？”韩胜宇笑他。

“因为我就是他的楼梯，”曹承衍回答说，“只能被他踩着，却不是那个能陪他一起走下去的人。

买完单出门的时候却发现又下雨了，冬日里灰暗的H市，在寒冷阴郁的雨中显得更加萧条。公寓离得很近，分别的时候韩胜宇被叫住了，他降下副驾驶的玻璃，听见曹承衍说：

“被调查的那件事，我会好好想办法去问清楚，你别管了。”

“至于别的，千万别说。”曹承衍诚恳地说，“也别问。”

“我知道，”他点点头答应，“等你下次回来再说。”

201.

淅淅沥沥又下起的雨，顺着玻璃歪扭着淌下来，其中应该还夹杂着几片雪花，也许也会有冰雹和雪霰呢？可他们的起点都是高空顶端的一滴冷水，不同形态的凝结，再经过不同温度的空气层，最终以不同的形态降至地面。

金曜汉坐在桌前吃力地和这门“灾害地理学”较着劲。

那这么说来，到底有什么不同？本质上都是一样的。

所以，为什么还要计较方式呢。

耳边传来金宇硕翻动书页的声音，暖气开的很足，所以他上面穿了毛衣而下半身只穿着条宽宽大大的短裤，整个人挤在沙发上看书，两条腿蹬在茶几上，眼神在触碰到衣物和腿部肌肤微妙相接处的那一刻感觉整个人都被激起了细微的疙瘩。

可能连金曜汉自己都没意识到，有很多时候他都喜欢死死盯着金宇硕看，他的目光就像画笔，从轮廓开始勾勒，骨骼到肌肤，一寸一寸细琐地描绘着。可尽管这样，他却又总是记不住这张漂亮的脸，看到最后他突然觉得眼前这个人怎么这么陌生，自己认不出他了。

“谁也掌控不住的漂亮。”

脑子里突然就沮丧地响起一句不知道谁曾说过的话。

是一朵洋溢着倦怠的罂粟花。

金曜汉是真的弄不明白，如果说从前，那是因为他还不认得这个世界，在金宇硕面前总是显得畏首畏尾，十六岁和十九岁，三岁的距离在青春期时说近不近，说远不远，他却总是要赶着才能勉强追上。

可二十岁和二十三岁，根本就是没有区别的区别。

为什么他在金宇硕面前依旧是这样，好像被灌录在胶片里三年前的自己又被读取下来，投影在三年后的这具身体里，而且单单只在金宇硕面前放映。既别扭又渴望，看到他那张脸，意志又是拧成一股麻花，哪怕是色厉内荏点也好，可一旦鼓起勇气想硬气点说些什么就成了笑话，想说的说不出口，话在脑海里酣畅地重组，再出口时就完完全全变了样。

同时他又神经质地意识到另一件事，金宇硕为什么总是不用为这种事烦恼呢？他倒是一直一副志在必得的样子。

另外那两个室友，不知道到底对自己的感情了解多少，或许姜敏熙知道的更多些，好像他和金宇硕认识并且熟识后，就不再和自己多说了。可他打赌这两人绝对在背后蹿腾着什么，总让金宇硕出现在自己的生活里，现在连最后一个角落也不放过，这世界上哪能有那么多巧合，一次两次是，次次都是，那重合的部分就是真相。

一种油然而生的背叛感。

他们越是这样，叛逆感越在心中肆虐。

金宇硕被金曜汉起身时椅子发出的声响吓了一跳，看他行云流水地拿钱包拿钥匙，是要出门的样子。

金曜汉出门的动作又快又急，关门的时候金宇硕似乎说了一句什么，应该是让他别忘记带伞，后面还有半句和窗外的突然变大的雨声和关门声绕在了一起，没有听清，此时此刻金曜汉想的就是快点逃开这里，于是只含糊不清地“好”了一声。

雨夜里连平日嚣张的霓虹灯都显得雾蒙蒙般怯懦。

带伞也没什么用，被淋湿了一大半。今天没有坐在熟悉的角落位置抽烟，而是主动往吧台去了，相熟的侍应生和他有一搭没一搭地闲聊，轻轻摇晃着杯子里澄黄色的液体，穿着妖艳的女人搭了上来，自然地用手圈住了她的腰，撑着吧台游刃有余地说笑。

也许只有这个时候，他才能意识到时间没有暂停。这种升级打怪的事，他应该早就升到了满级才对。

女人的手摩挲上他的大腿，意图再明显不过了。

“先说好，今天没心情。”

对方也不气，只是娇嗔地推了一下他的肩膀，便扭头去寻找下一个目标。

敷衍地偏了偏身子，刚才那股浓烈的香水味熏得他并不好受。

“今天怎么没和敏熙他们一起？”

“烦。”他抬了抬眼。

“要说曜汉哥你有什么好愁的，”侍应生拿毛巾擦杯子，“知道你空窗期，都排着队呢——说真的，眼光不能太高。”

“真奇怪，”金曜汉说，“你有没有碰见过那种让你无可奈何的人？”

“有啊，上回有个高中生，对面一中的，好学生哦，样子看上去就十六七岁吧，非要说让他在这兼职，我说不行，你这个样子，别人看见了要怎么想。”

“然后呢。”

“然后他说知道自己年纪太小所以只要时薪一半，就让他留下咯。”

“我不是说这种无可奈何——”

“情感问题啊？”

“碰到个很难搞的。”

“唷，”侍应生快要笑死的样子，“我认识你这么久，第一次见你露出这幅愁眉苦脸的样子。”

“别笑了，”金曜汉把毛巾扔到他身上，“帮帮我。”

“问题在哪里呢，难搞，总要有个缘由。”

“不在乎。”金曜汉夹烟的手指晃了晃，“或者说是有点在乎吧，但是总感觉那只是本能，习惯了被宠着，下意识就那样，对谁都一样。”

“高手呀，连你都敢钓，”对方感叹着，然后又变成了嘲笑，“但是看样子颇有成效，你不就心甘情愿上钩了吗？”

金曜汉气结：“我没有上钩。”

“可能就是享受崇拜的感觉太久了，”他说，“冷不丁碰上个炸毛的，就觉得特别新鲜。”

“不是新鲜感。”

是吸引。

过了再久也会不自觉地被吸引。

“既然如此，先把自信找回来。你也不在乎不就完了，花花世界，干嘛非吊死在一棵树上。”

什么歪理。

要是能真的不在乎还来问你。

觉得意兴阑珊，“回去了。”

就在起身的时候侧边传来的吵嚷声。眼睛望过去看见眼前的景象，不自觉叹了口气，他想这到底怎么回事，最近随时随地就发情的疯子也太多了。

“你小子有种啊，老子在这就没碰上过哪个作死的敢扫了我的兴致。”

懒懒地抬起眸子望过去，恼羞成怒的男人粗鲁地扼住少年纤细的手腕，另一只手把他重重往地上摔。

刚要走过去侍应生就说：“曜汉哥，劝你还是别多管闲事了。”

“谁啊？”

“就是他啊，刚才跟你说的高中生。”

“高中生你们也要剥削，童工犯法知不知道——”

“英雄救美这事儿老被你碰上，还要不要别人活了。”

“天生就长了副行侠仗义的脸吧。”

朝他摆摆手，大步流星地走了过去。

少年喘着粗气，被金曜汉拉着的那只手手心潮湿而粘腻，那种窒息缺氧的感觉犹存，他其实不知道眼前的这个人到底是谁，总之是他把自己从困境里面解救出来的，所以，应该不会是坏人吧。

所以当他转过头，看清那张棱角分明好看的脸时，脑海中一下就炸开了烟花。

雨早就停了，不远的便利店里买了创可贴，坐在路边的椅子上递给了对方，不是很大的伤口，少年接过来，低低地说了一声：“谢谢。”然后就沉默着，再也不说话。

“你叫什么名字？”金曜汉突然开口。

“小珺……”

点头“哦”了一声。

“刚才……谢谢你。”

扭过头看见少年微微颤抖的肩膀，想必是刚才的场景叫他吓坏了。

金曜汉慢条斯理地抱着双臂走在前面，也不搭话，男孩要不时小跑着几步才能跟上他的步伐。

“曜汉哥……”得到允许后他小心翼翼地叫这个名字，“我之前有听他们说，你是H大的跆拳道选手，是吗？”

要怎么回答呢。

最后还是点了点头。

“还是个Rapper，人又长得很帅，啊，好优秀呀。”小珺仰头望着天，语气中是掩饰不住的崇拜，“真想有一天能成为这样的人。”

“打工的时候，经常会有人为难你吗？”

“其实还好……”他不好意思地说，“因为这儿也有我们一中的前辈，虽然……但是他们该照顾我的时候，还是挺照顾的。”

“噢，”金曜汉漫不经心地说，“听说姜敏熙也是你们一中毕业的。”

“是啊，不过没几个人知道，他是后来才转过来的。”小珺好奇地说，“敏熙哥可好了，高三的时候老爱带九哥他们那些人出去打架。”

雨停了过后的夜风里挟带着一股清冷而又悠然的气味，眼前一栋矮小的居民楼隐藏在后街里，小珺稍卷的前发贴在额上，刚才还有些苍白的脸色此时泛起一点点的红。

“那，曜汉哥，谢谢你，真的谢谢你，我……”

“回去吧，”金曜汉目光转到一侧，淡淡地说，“以后别去那种地方了。”

“可我必须得去！”他说，“别的地方都不要我，说年纪太小。”

“没必要跟我解释。”金曜汉笑了。

“可是……”他喃喃自语般的说，“你是这么多天来，唯一一个对我好的人。”

“你真的很好！”他说，“刚才我跟在曜汉哥后面，看着你的脸，可我一个字也说不出来。”

奇怪的氛围，男孩的目光躲躲闪闪，其实他长得也好看，和金宇硕张扬的漂亮不太一样，是敛着不自知的清纯，大概因为是高中生的缘故？

疯了吧，想晃晃自己脑袋里的水，和金宇硕有什么可比的。

“所以……要上去坐坐吗？”仿佛是鼓起很大勇气一样才开口。

尽量轻地扭转钥匙不让开门的声音在深夜里显得太过突兀，屋子里没开灯很黑，很安静。

暖气开的一如既往的很足，因为淋了很久的雨，此时此刻被热气一轰，却更觉得冷。脱了鞋也没有穿拖鞋，刻意蹑手蹑脚地走着，墙上映着自己的影子，一团黑色。

看了眼旁边房间紧闭的门。

悄悄松了口气，睡了，睡了就好。

脱掉外套准备开灯的时候却被吓了一跳，他紧张地叫了一声：“谁？”

潜伏在黑暗里那个蜷缩着的身影一动不动，摸索着按亮了灯，金宇硕抱着靠枕歪在沙发上，因为突如其来的灯光一下闭上了眼睛，又慢慢睁开，长长的睫毛，在眼睑下投射出一团意义不明的阴影。

“宇硕哥……”金曜汉试探性地开口，“你怎么还不睡？”

没有回答。

“很晚了。”

他把身子放低：“是我吵醒你了吗？”

只好凑到他面前去。

金宇硕突然就拽过他的手臂狠狠地咬了下去，一定是用尽了浑身上下所有的力气，金曜汉觉得自己骨头都要给他啃断了，那么用力，心里到底是有多恨。刚开始痛意还没有那么明显，他忍着，可过了几秒就忍不住了，钝痛的感觉一刀刀凌迟着神经，不由得叫出声：“停停停，疼，真的疼——”

居然就奇迹般听话的松开了嘴，那个牙印在手臂上显得突兀而惨烈，暗红中又露着一点点紫，血液灵魂出窍般地一丝一丝渗出来。

金宇硕静静地把额头贴在他的手臂上。

听着金曜汉“嘶”地吸着冷气。

过了一会儿抬起头，像被警察押着指认犯罪现场般认真地盯着那个痕迹看，看了两秒，金宇硕低下头去舔上面的血珠，眼睛睁的大大的，轻轻地舔，可暗红色的血一滴一滴还是前赴后继地渗出来。

他觉得自己此刻和个发疯的小动物没什么区别，一抬头就对上金曜汉的眼神，他的眼神里仿佛早已看透自己的虚张声势。

“解气了吗？”

片刻后金宇硕听见他问。

静静坐着看金曜汉翻箱倒柜地去找了一会儿创可贴，看他笨手笨脚的样子实在忍不住正要过去帮忙的时候金曜汉却变魔术一样从裤子口袋里摸出一只。

刚才买的，没用完。

再看过去的时候金宇硕早就把目光移到了另一边。

“是我不好，”金曜汉发誓他从来没用这种语气说过话，几乎是低声下气，“我不好。”

一个白色的便当盒安静地躺在桌上，早就没了温度。

沉默了片刻，金宇硕的眼睛突然迅速地眨了眨，一秒钟之内眼眶里就泛起酸涩的红，然后久违的眼泪就落了下来。

“你说话不算数。”

那一滴泪烫的他如坐针毡，疼痛感掀起飓风，吹的那段被淋的模糊的记忆叫嚣着明朗起来，被雨声淹没的那半句话其实是个问句，而对于那个问题他给予了“好”这个回答。

金宇硕问的是：“晚上我可能会做饭，回来一起吃？”

202.

和这场没有尽头的雨之间的问题，早就不是一把伞就可以解决的了。

越早想明白这一点，日子就会好过一点。

做饭这种事，金宇硕这种五谷不分的人怎么可能做的好，更没兴趣，想想洗碗就麻烦死了，无非是车俊昊总在他耳边唠叨他自己的爱心便当有多灵想追的人都能追到手云云。说的也是，方法不在高低，管用就行，反正都试试看保不准越恶俗的越灵，金宇硕这样想着。

时针指向八的时候他大概就能预测到今晚的结局，可还是固执地等。

平白无故生出一种快意的失望。

可是你答应过的。

我问你会不会回来，你说好。

既然是你答应过的话，就不能不作数。

前段时间当姜敏熙故作不经意地提起新的宿舍开始申请了这件事的时候，金宇硕其实心里并没有多少犹豫。

一败涂地。

金宇硕想，真是一败涂地，他在这场感情里无论是开始结束还是现在，都输的一塌糊涂。

明明就不是可怜。

没办法开口解释，怎样回答都显得苍白无力。

为什么总是做这种事呢，看似是掌控者，其实是依赖者，他太明白不过了，所以想和上帝作个弊，先把对方的答案攥在手掌心里，他才敢继续迈出下一步。但是无非答案就是YES OR NO，五十对五十，这样的概率也不敢赌。

是因为太珍贵所以不敢，还是因为害怕得不到想要的结局所以退缩？

也许只有钻心的疼才能让你刻骨铭心一点，金宇硕想，结局怎样他才不在乎，就是要让他记住，所有的疼都是拜他金宇硕所赐。

不管，没人会在意缘由的。他们总是在争执中浪漫，让人产生错觉好像连痛苦也是甜的，精疲力竭的厮杀之后身体上的斑斑伤痕被视作相爱的证据。

点着灶台蓝幽幽的火焰，锅里在烧开水，准备煮茶。其实今晚他没喝多少酒，只是怕明天会头疼。

更重要的是收拾一下仿佛被原子弹轰击过的厨房，金曜汉猜金宇硕是故意弄成这样的，或者说是他另一种报仇的手段，他靠在冰箱旁边看自己折腾来折腾去，心情当然会好。

谁弄的谁收拾，这条规矩在碰见金曜汉的金宇硕身上绝不成立。

“哥，让一下，”金曜汉从他背后绕过去，“我切几片柠檬。”

“可我不喜欢吃酸的。”

“不是给你吃的，用来泡茶的。”

新鲜的柠檬，“哒哒”切下了几片，空气里泛起一股清新的味道。

接下来的走向证实了金曜汉的猜想，拿着搪瓷小锅动作很麻利地忙来忙去翻找茶叶，金宇硕故意碍手碍脚地窜上窜下，一会拦着他开冰箱，一会又不小心把他手里的茶叶打翻了，果真像个烦人淘气的小猫，金曜汉蹲下去扫地的时候想。

“金曜汉，”他装的可怜兮兮的也蹲在他对面说，“你别不理我呀。”

金曜汉把簸箕里的茶叶丢进垃圾桶：“厨房太挤了，你去外面等我。”

咕噜咕噜沸腾的声音，金曜汉直直地盯着翻滚的热茶水，里面茶叶的颜色已经泛成了一种衰颓的深绿色。

金宇硕没走，就那么一直蹲在冰箱和橱柜的小夹角前。

“你在商学院，上课上的习惯吗？”他问。

“还好。”

“你的‘还好’在我这里就是‘不好’的意思。”金宇硕抬头说，“你知道罪魁祸首是谁吗？”

“那是意外。”金曜汉拿着勺子往里走，“谁都不是罪魁祸首。”

“是我，”金宇硕说，“所有的一切其实都是我安排的，从头到尾他们都只是在陪我演场戏。”

“我又在骗你，知道吗？”金宇硕停顿了一下，“我不仅在骗你，我还想夺走你。”

“除了那天，还有很多很多，都是我在骗你，我就是想夺走你生活里的每个空隙，最好全部都与我有关。”

金曜汉的表情在金宇硕看来很奇怪，像是极力在忍耐平复着些什么一样。

“我这个人只想贪图眼前，可怜也好，补偿也好，在我这里都没有分别，你爱怎么想怎么想吧——装什么伟大，一副宁为玉碎不为瓦全的样子，你以为你在惩罚我，其实是在惩罚你自己，你拿我当‘代价’惩罚你自己，也不问问我愿不愿意。”

“你知不知道，如果当初那晚跟我睡了，第二天我们就拍拍手好聚好散谁也不认识谁，你非不愿意，非要跟我纠缠到底，所以才沦落到今天这个下场。其实我早就发现了，你根本比我好不到哪儿去，以前我以为只有我不能没有你，现在我发现，只有你一个人是傻子，是你，根本不能没有我。”

尴尬又胡乱地说着，想到什么说什么，金宇硕自己也不知道自己在说什么。不过目的只有一个那就是在故意激怒他，越生气越好，金宇硕想，最好他们俩能现在就打一架，不为别的，就为把他心底那点折磨人的愧疚与别扭全都排挤出去。

他受够了，金宇硕想，说什么他也要这样做，他觉得自己总该再拥有一次这种没有明天的爱，不必长久也不必温柔，所以，怎么伤心怎么来吧，因为只有痛才会被记住，所以就让他多记住些自己。

“你猜猜看我现在到底有多恨你。”

金曜汉抬起头，看着他。

“一点。”金宇硕拿手指稍微比划了一下，眯起眼睛笑的很是得意，“是不是没想到，其实只有这么一点点。”

还是没有回应。

他撑着膝盖想要站起来，没想到蹲的时间太长，双腿像突然没了知觉似的，重心狠狠一偏，双手没有防备地就撞上了滚烫的小锅。

无法忍受地“嘶”了一声，狼狈的要命，一个声音喝止了他下意识想摸上皮肤的另一只手。

“别碰！”

细腻冰凉的膏体，被冷水冲了很久的皮肤，抹上时传来一阵刺痛。

“别躲，好了好了。”金曜汉像哄小猫剪指甲似地轻轻拽着他的手指，把药膏放到一边盖上，往手背上轻轻吹气。

真让人难堪。

“好痛啊。”

“怎么可能不痛。”

“会不会留疤？”

“不会。”金曜汉很果断地说，“不会留疤。”

金宇硕叹一口气。

“这是不是我骗你的报应。”

“瞎说什么呢。”

“看吧，就是报应。”

“如果说我是心甘情愿被你骗呢。”

金宇硕仰起头一动不动地看着天花板，上面贴着蓝色墙纸，给人一种要被淹没的错觉。

“不知道为什么，”金曜汉说，“知道是你骗我，我反而好开心。”

“受虐狂。”金宇硕咬牙切齿地笑着骂他。

“因为我害怕，所以贪心，想要的总比你多一点。”

害怕？

从未想过会从金曜汉口中听见这两个字。

“我很害怕，”他低低地重复着，“那种不被需要的感觉，那种我总是来迟一步保护你的感觉。”

果然金宇硕撑起身子专注地看着他的眼睛：“你胡说什么呢，我才是哥哥，是我该被你需要才对。”

“其实我一直都很嫉妒，”他说，“那些总陪在你身边的人，他们都比我陪你的时间长，他们从最开始的开始就陪着你，所以在你最痛苦的时候，总是别人拉了你一把。”

“越说越离谱。”这样说着，却毫不客气地把头枕上他的膝盖。

他的手覆上金宇硕柔软的头发。

“如果早点遇见你，那些事我也可以做到，为什么就不可以是我？错过了你太多的过去，而每当想迈出一步赶上去的时候，又总有人抢在前面。你需要我的那些时候，信号都总像无意间在哪里绕了个圈，要迟了很久才能了解到。”

“金宇硕，”他低声唤他的名字，“是不是就因为我比你小三岁，所以在你的世界里，我就总是显得那么不合时宜。”

你说的对，没能一直陪着你相信你，中途就落荒而逃的是我，明明那么喜欢，却总是无法坦诚说出口的也是我。

是我，根本就不能没有你。

“曜汉。曜汉。曜汉。”金宇硕被圈进怀抱的时候只会很傻地在他耳朵边重复这两个字。

“你别哭好不好，”金曜汉吮吸掉他眼角的泪，“不要哭。”

把额头抵过去颤栗地呼吸，一个人的眼泪沾湿两个人的脸。

所以即使是现在依然想重蹈覆辙。

“你觉得我漂亮吗？”金宇硕突然问了一个很蠢的问题。

“世界上没人比你更漂亮。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”问的第二个问题显得蠢上加蠢。

可每个蠢问题都会有个好听的答案。

“我一直都爱你。”

“我不要你一直爱我，”金宇硕说，“你可以后悔的。”

“可是这件事，”金曜汉把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“这是没办法改变的事情。”

“别相信我。”

“你的一切，全部，你说的谎，你消遣的话，全部包括起来，我相信，我都相信。”

“我是不是从来都没跟你说过，是因为你爱我，我才爱上这个世界。”金宇硕以一种又胆怯又果断的神情说。

金曜汉只是抱着自己，让呼吸渗透进皮肤，再加上眼泪灌溉，或许这样过段日子在心底就能开出一朵只属于他们的花蕾。

“曜汉，”把头埋了下去，声音听上去闷闷的，“你是我的。”

他把脸也贴过去，说：“是你的。”

金宇硕又在想，得做些什么为这一刻留下点记号。

“这是一次性的承诺还是永远？”金宇硕问，“你别怪我话多，你不说清楚，我只当明天就失忆。”

身体是浸满了海水的棉花，动弹不了只能失神地被他吻着，嘴角牵扯出一条淫靡的银线，被亲吻过的地方像波澜壮阔的浪花，在心上激起巨大的回响。

“别忘掉我。”

203.

“我很困。”

“睡吧，很晚了，明天还有课。”

“那你可不可以放我下来。”

“再等一会儿。”

“喘不过气了。”

“再等一下。”

“你松开。”

“……”

“松开呀。”

“我抱你过去。”

“你当我没有腿吗。”

还是没有任何放开他的迹象，只好用搭上脖子的双手摸着金曜汉的后颈哄着他说：“我不会消失的。”

金曜汉把头一直埋在自己的颈窝里，深深地呼了一口气，然后听话地松开了他。

在那之前，金宇硕一直听见他在耳边低声地重复着同样一句话：“我该拿你怎么办。”

太像一个晦暗不明的梦了。

又以一种迅雷不及掩耳之速的方式猛然坠入真实。

他们是沉落在黑夜海上的两只航船，两岸都是蛮荒的山谷，要是没有那段依恋彼此收留彼此，就会永远消亡。

洗完澡金曜汉擦着头发就悄悄走到金宇硕床边很耍赖地坐下。

“你别过来，我床很小的，睡不下两个人。”

“不要。”

“怎么又不听话，”金宇硕教训他，“刚才还答应的好好的，说以后都听我的话。”

“不挤你，”轻轻揉搓着他的手，“看看你，等你睡着了我就走。”

“随你吧。”金宇硕把被子往上扯了扯。

“宇硕哥，”金曜汉问，“你是不是一直都睡不好。”

“没有，”金宇硕否认，“我睡的挺好的。”

“我看见你柜子上的药了。”他很坦诚。

过了一会才说：“……拍戏的时候不管白天黑夜，肯定睡不好，不过我早就习惯了。”

“对不起。”

真的瘦了好多，脸颊上连一点肉也没有了。

“你别多想，我是为了我自己，我想赚钱，才这么拼。”

“欸，”金宇硕往身侧看了看，朝他脸上抹了一把，“哭什么啊。”

只好又像哄孩子一样把他揽进怀里。

真没看出来，怎么这么爱哭。

“哼哧哼哧的，”金宇硕说，“跟个小狗一样。”

瘪着嘴，也不知道委屈就从哪个角落翻天覆地地盖了过来，拉过金宇硕的手在他的手心留下一个吻。

“那我就是哥哥的小狗。”

“真该把你现在这幅样子拍下来放给学校里那些小姑娘们瞧瞧，看你以后还怎么抬头。”

“抬不起头就抬不起头，”他说，“只要哥哥看我就好。”

金宇硕说：“你回去吧，明天起不来不要怪在我头上。”

“我先等你睡着。”

刚要开口的时候又听见金曜汉说：“别再让我走了。”

“那一会儿就回去噢……”困意铺天盖地袭了过来，金宇硕不管他了，迷迷糊糊地说。

听着呼吸声起伏的平稳了，握紧他的手跪坐在地上，动一下就酸酸麻麻，可还是僵硬地维持着这个不好受的姿势。

这样牵着就不会飞走了，只要过了今晚他就确认这一切其实是真实存在的。那些纠葛的往事缩去了阴暗的角落，无法避免地想起，却又侥幸般黯淡地变弱。强烈的情感都会过去。虚弱的情感也都会过去。

有时候期待并不总会落空，要稍微等一等。没从最开始的开始又怎么样，就和他们总是错过电影的前十分钟，反正，陪着他到最后的，一定会是自己。

透过眼缝看见窗外轻轻泛起白光的天，这样的时刻里，日光总会隐没不见和阴影区分不开，从而变成一个迷离的熹微。拿脸轻轻地蹭着他的手，反反复复的摩挲。果然是个爱哭鬼，失神的瞬间，又掉落下几滴眼泪。

大概谁也没猜到，这一天正是冬季中最严寒的日子，是一月的末梢。

而小男孩捡回了自己的宝物。

雨停了，好像在一夜之间所有灌溉着世界的水都干涸了。

“下课等我。”

新信息。

于是刚走出电梯就看见走廊里的人迅疾地蹿过来，很不满地说：“金曜汉，你别想一出是一出，可不可以下次提前预约。”

把自己头上的棒球帽直接压上了他的脑袋：“走。”

沉寂江堤边的街角树木总是有一股好闻的味道，谁也说不上来那到底是什么味道，在冬季冷冽的空气中更显得清甜。

“来，试试看。”金曜汉动作很娴熟地停在他面前，脚尖轻轻一点，“咯哒”一声滑板就被推到金宇硕怀里。

“很简单的，保持平衡就行了。”他振振有词。

在被金宇硕漫不经心的视线杀了一回之后金曜汉只好圈住他的腰说：“别怕，我抱着你。”

滑轮碰撞地面，磨擦发出声响，可能平衡感真的为负数，因为只要金曜汉一松手金宇硕就稳不住身体下一秒便摔进他怀里。

不知道是毛衣很保暖还是本来他的身体就是炙热的，感觉像一只火柴般灿烂地燃烧，搂在怀里的时候温暖极了。那场景在旁人看上去一定很滑稽，两个男孩在大庭广众之下忘形地抱着，并且以一种很笨拙的姿势。

再耐心的老师也有一刻会被笨蛋学生烦到，数不清第多少次准确地接住他，金曜汉想这和玩低空蹦极没什么区别。于是又一次金宇硕把身体挂在他身上无以复加地发出不耐烦声音的时候，金曜汉叹了口气说：“摔跤好玩吗？”

“好玩呀。”

“这样下去一辈子也教不会你。”

“就是学不会，教我一辈子吧。”

“学费呢？”

“我自己，好不好。”

“我怀疑你是故意的。”

踮着脚拿下棒球帽挡住一边，只让河堤边沉默的树和流淌的水见证他们这个嚣张的吻，然后金宇硕毋庸置疑地凑在他耳边轻轻说：“没错，是故意的。”

今天太阳的温度格外鲜活，照射在身上，那种暖意从脑子能直接传递到心底。所以累了之后金宇硕就直接半躺在河堤边的草地上，他盯着它们看，觉得当一株小草也挺好，到了冬天也是绿的，比那些只会掉叶子的树有出息。

“我小时候，没人陪我玩这个。”把脑袋搭在金曜汉的膝盖上，“和街上的小孩子们一起跑来跑去，不过也只是一起跑来跑去，没人跟我一起玩。不然就是到处闯祸，玩玻璃球，结果砸了别人家的玻璃，被老太婆拿着扫帚追着打。”

“要是我和哥一起长大就好了，”金曜汉说，“他们都不愿意带你玩，我就可以一个人一直霸占你，在你身边。”

突然金宇硕回过头凝视他的脸，好像是在确认什么一样，接着很认真地说：“我今天很开心。”

很认真很认真地又重复了好几遍。

“很开心。”

从街角便利店结账完出来的时候一瓶牛奶突然横在了眼前。

“我二十三岁了，”金宇硕说，“不喝牛奶。”

那瓶牛奶缩回去了一点点，过了两秒又跑到了眼前。

“好嘛，我喝就是了。”

温热的温度沿着皮肤，一点一点延伸。

希区柯克说，世上的人只分两种：一种是偷窥者，另一种是被偷窥者。

大概金宇硕自己也根本意识不到这一点，尽管他自己已经足够显眼，可每当他和金曜汉站在一起的时候，那种显眼和旁人格格不入的氛围就格外明显。怎么去形容呢，他们俩身上都有一种不属于这个平凡世界的割裂感，两份割裂感融合在一起的时候就变成了一份只属于人间外没有被异化的浪漫。

是两条裸露在外且通上电流的电线，只要彼此稍稍轻触就会肆意擦出噼里啪啦的蓝色火花。

嘈杂如流的街道上，所有的一切都只是陪衬。

似乎生来就该并肩而立。

抱着这样念头有些出神的男孩不可避免地和二人打了个照面。

其实小珺猜一开始金曜汉并没有看见他，这是肯定的，他的注意力全在身边那个漂亮的陌生男孩身上，所以看见他的时候表情是一种很惊讶的打量，应该是在脑海里搜索着他的名字吧，他猜。

距离那唯一一次见面已经很久了，所以其实想不起来也没关系的，他在心底说。

“小珺。”

很要命的是，看样子他还是想起来了。

不知道哪里泛起一阵不安的悸动，悸动的缘由是金曜汉唤他名字时的声音，不安的源头则是旁边那个漂亮男孩的目光。

其实是没有恶意的目光，只是为什么会下意识感到不安呢。

应该从来没见过的脸，但是却不知道为什么有一点点眼熟，果然好看的人长相都是相似的，小珺想，仔细看一看，和金曜汉其实有一点像。

“曜汉哥，好巧。”尴尬地笑笑。

金曜汉在他身侧停住脚步，微微偏了偏头，思考了一下才说出这句话：“放学了？”

旁边的人看了金曜汉一眼，感受到目光，他就转过头去说：“在Butterfly兼职的学生，叫小珺。”

却没有把对方介绍给自己的意思。

“对……”小珺回答，“今天周五，所以提前了一点。”

“到几点？”

“十一点。”

“打工到那么晚，好辛苦呀。”开口的却是另一个人，声音很温柔，漂亮的脸笑起来显得更漂亮，“你好小珺，我叫金宇硕。”

204.

那晚金曜汉没和自己做，不，其实他连自己热切的邀请都没有理睬一下，只是抬眼看了看他的脸，目光不带意义地在上面绕了个圈，然后靠在路灯下点着了一根烟。

其实倒也不是在那种地方耳濡目染久了所以对这种邀请信手拈来，小珺想，准确地说，他来到那里的第一天，见到金曜汉的第一面就开始暗恋他了。暗恋，好俗的桥段。可这么说吧，像金曜汉这种人的存在，不就是留给别人心存爱慕的吗？所以那晚当他看清拉着他那只手的主人真的是金曜汉时，心猛地漏跳了一拍。

早就听说他身边的女人很多，是很会玩弄感情的高手，反正，都是负面的标签，不过，在butterfly那种地方，这些标签听上去倒像是赞赏。

当了那么久人生里的配角，或许过了今晚，命运真的会不一样吗，小珺想。

他对自己是有自信的，与其说自信，不如说，哪怕是能够碰触到一丁点儿他本不应该碰触到的世界，哪怕是一个晚上，谁会不甘之如饴呢。

“我还有很重要的事。”金曜汉说。

那晚他把抽了一半的烟扔到地上踩灭，丢下这句话之后，就头也不回地离开。

所以当他看见金宇硕的时候才明白，对金曜汉而言重要的事，到底是什么。

什么不一样，命运怎么可能会变得不一样。如果说人生就是一部冗长的电影，那么他在金曜汉的电影里，连配角都算不上，只是他们身后脚下踩着的砖石，或者是路边出租车起步时扬起的一粒沙子。

连嫉妒都不知道什么地方开始嫉妒。

“曜汉哥，上次的事，谢谢你。”还是没忍住，“我一直都觉得很感激。”

“啊？”金曜汉先是困惑了一秒，然后才说，“举手之劳。”

“你……什么时候再来butterfly呢？”非常紧张地问。

“最近大概都不会了，”他动作很自然地随手接过对方手上的空牛奶瓶，然后回过头对着自己示意说，“嗯，走了。”

“晚上打工到那么晚回家的话，要注意安全。”金宇硕眯起眼睛对他微笑着，甚至分别的时候，还摸了摸自己的头。

一阵无言的寒风吹过，刮皱了心。

不可能的。

果然是不可能的。

“你这么看我干嘛。”金曜汉瞪他。

晚上金曜汉在阳台上抽烟，没一会儿金宇硕凑过去，只看着他也不说话。

“只敢在我面前凶什么凶，”金宇硕低头一笑，“你今天不是挺酷的吗。”

只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，从室内到阳台温差太大，金宇硕没忍住，打了个喷嚏。

“我什么都没干，”金曜汉把毛衣披到他身上然后举手发誓，“真的。”

“解释什么，解释就是掩饰知道吗？”

“我没掩饰。”

金宇硕把那半根烟从他嘴上夺下来，深深吸了一大口，又炫耀似的重新把它夹回他的手指间。

“曜汉哥——”金宇硕学着今天碰见的那个男孩的语气叫，“谢谢你——”

阳台门“哗啦”一声被开启又关闭，被拖着进去还没来得及抬头就被金曜汉按住不能动，只好说：“你好歹把门锁一下……”

从来都不让他把话说完，宠溺绵长的吻瞬间切断了尾音，融化成眼前一片懵茫的白色水汽。

不过早就深知这栋房子的隔音，锁不锁门好像也没什么意义。

“怎么了，怎么了，现在又不想听这个，是不是听别人喊多了听腻了？”金宇硕扯着他的衣服，“你真麻烦。”

“不是……”

“那你想听什么？”

“什么？”

“说啊。”

“我……”

“问你你又不说，没意思。”不满地推开他自顾自地在他面前转来转去。

“我不是……”

“嗯，那这个怎么样？”金宇硕一下又凑到他耳朵边上轻轻说：“老公？”

又轻又细的声音像爪子在挠。

耳朵以肉眼可见的速度烧了起来，像天边最灿烂的火烧云。

金宇硕滚在沙发上哈哈大笑，从来没见他笑得那么开心过，金曜汉看见他得逞的笑容，咬牙切齿地翻到他身上压住他：“不许笑了！”

金宇硕歪着脑袋看他撑在自己身上气急败坏的样子。

太想逗逗他了，于是双臂搭上他的脖子：”太霸道了吧，笑也不给笑。”

实在是忍不住上扬的嘴角，此时此刻对金宇硕来说世界上最有意思的事情就是这个了。尽管自己动弹不了被压在下面，可这种实则居高临下的感觉实在让他心情太愉悦。

“坏人。”金曜汉不满地哼着。

“没有吧，”金宇硕的腿卡在金曜汉两腿中间，隔着布料微微蹭了蹭，像猫，笑嘻嘻地回答，“只是对你有一点点坏而已。”

“怎么了呀。”坐起身子从后面抱住他，“真生气了？”

“奇怪，我都没气，你气什么气。”

接下来搂住他的脖子把二人的身体贴的很近，凑过去小声地说：“……曜汉，哥哥想要。”

毫无防备地一个转身擒住金宇硕的手扣在上方，接下来却没像从前那样对他言听计从，只是微微抬起眼睛和他对视了一眼。

“想要？”

“唔。”

“有多想？”

“想……”

“宇硕哥不说清楚我怎么知道。”

“你怎么就不知道了。”

“就是不知道。”

“金曜汉，你别废话了啊。”

“你先说。”

“说什么。”

“你说自己说什么。”

“教教我啦。”

“不说那我就走了。”

真的起身就走。

“喂！”这小子怎么说走就走啊，金宇硕赶紧抓住他的衣袖认输，“好嘛好嘛，我说我说……”

话音没落金曜汉就把他打横抱起来，吓得金宇硕惊呼出声：“金曜汉，想死啊你。”

“真的要？”

“真的。”

“可是，”金曜汉说，“哥哥看上去不是很真诚的样子。”

金曜汉这个臭小子，果然是长大了，上哪学的，净不学些好，居然开始跟他推拉来推拉去，废话可真多，金宇硕拼命忍住想要一脚踹过去的冲动。

不过，凭借他对他的了解，这种时候该低头就要低头，他不急那自己更不能急。

于是金宇硕就任由他把自己放到床上，两条细长的腿勾住他的腰。

“嗯……那你到底要怎么样呀……”拉长声音问。

金曜汉凑过去吻他的锁骨，他一定要扳回一局：“你自己来，好不好。”

这话听上去一点也不像商量。

金宇硕咬了咬手指，胜负欲不合时宜地强制上线。

挑衅啊？

如果一朵玫瑰意识到自己是朵玫瑰——

白皙修长的手指很灵巧，微眯着眼，沾着水润光泽的双眸，身体像怒放的冶艳花朵肆意开放着。一张一合的浅粉色花穴是他的蕊心，饱涨的欲念就是他柔软的花瓣，晶莹淌出的花蜜打湿了双腿，像淋上了淫靡的雨。

声音听上去比曾经任何时候都要软，尾音收的短促却上翘，眼神倒是很会装，可怜兮兮的。

现在怎么就一丁点儿也不害羞了——简直莫名其妙，说白了，还不就是想看自己认输去哄他宠他的样子。

金曜汉想，才不会被骗到。

柔软的腰肢迎合着扭摆，不知道冲撞到了哪个点，激的金宇硕无措地流出几声气音。脸上的温度越来越高，心底却硬生生空出了一个无底洞。

望着金曜汉无动于衷的模样，又加了一根手指，欲望被撩拨起来就很难再低头。

不够，不够，到不了更深的地方，该死的金曜汉，居然就这么看着吗？忍得住？

这让金宇硕从身到心都开始难受起来，感觉像搬起石头砸自己的脚。

唇瓣微微张开就发出细碎的呜咽，他悄悄垂下眼，目光落在金曜汉双腿间，另一只手无所适从地就在上面蹭着，只是没两下就又被金曜汉逮住。金宇硕咬着下唇语气很无理取闹，含含糊糊地骂着：“金曜汉，懂不懂规矩了，一点都不知道心疼哥哥。”

瘦削骨感的肩颈上挂着白衬衫，金曜汉仔细一看才发现那是自己的衣服，无语梗住，什么时候被翻出来的啊。不经意对视上他的双眸，明明在那样清纯的眼睛里，本该是一直疏离的眼神，此时没有保留余地的荡漾着露骨。

他知道自己到底有多好看，更知道在金曜汉眼里，他的好看还会被成百上千倍的放大，再放大。

“刚刚说好的，怎么能说话不算话。”

“宇硕哥知不知道自己看上去就是很容易被人骗的样子？”

“是吗？”金宇硕引他上钩，“那来试试看啊。”

识破他的诡计，笑了，身子一动也不动。

止不住压抑地咛喃，几根手指怎么能满足呢。无法控制地感受到水液越流越多，金曜汉赤裸的目光连一丝的掩饰也不想叠加——真是个小混蛋，以前他可没这么肆无忌惮的。转了转漂亮的眼睛，终于还是觉得难堪害羞，睫毛下的眼神躲闪开了，连语气中都沾上了一些些羞愤：

“你别看了，过来啊。”

尾音微妙地轻轻上翘起来，金宇硕也感到很糊涂，明明自己是在骂人，怎么听上去却不太像呢。

“宇硕哥，”金曜汉看出来金宇硕的煎熬，“我们哥哥，真的好漂亮。”

“你再这样我要生气了。”

“生气？”蜻蜓点水地碰了碰他的唇，“好啊，哥哥就生气给我看看。”

真的很想揍他，可也真的难受的要命，金宇硕难耐地喘息出声，轻轻摇晃着身体。

“进来……”

“什么进来？”他故意问。

“你不难受吗？”

“宇硕哥指的是什么？”

金宇硕被气的头晕眼花，恨不得下一秒就塞过去一拳。

只可惜，没机会，身体是个叛徒。

“你不难受，可我难受，你摸摸看，没骗你。”

连脚趾都蜷缩起来，呜呜咽咽地，往金曜汉身上爬，真是只猫，在他的怀里蹭来蹭去，嘴上半哄半求着想要带着他的手探去。

金曜汉想自己怎么这么倒霉，每次都躲不过去，只能死死的沦陷进去。

泛着水汽的眼睛，身子被撞地小幅度的前后摇着。身体的契合让金宇硕恍惚以为，他们从未分开过。他感觉自己在疯了般沉沦下坠中，汹涌的潮水一秒就淹没头顶，可是，谁能不沉溺在这种被人视若珍宝的温柔爱意里。

“那哥哥喜欢吗？”

“轻点轻点。”金宇硕被他冲撞地仰着头很难熬，没空理他。

“说呀。”

“别……受不了了……”

“不要不理我。”

“不行不行。”

动作居然就真的轻了下来。

不到几秒空虚感就爬上身体的每一个角落，金宇硕恨恨地瞪他：“金曜汉，你！”

“是宇硕哥说让我轻点的。”金曜汉也学着装的满脸无辜，顺势握住他的手，下垂的眼睛有点点委屈，如果此刻有耳朵一定也耸拉了下去，像是要讨一点点奖励似的：“哥哥喜欢曜汉这样对你吗？”

“我说什么你就信什么呀？”连生气都来不及生气了，双眸湿濡，忍不住地不停轻喘：“那我错了还不行吗？曜汉……用力……”

“哥哥每次都只顾着自己，还没回答我。”

“我什么时候只顾着自己了。”金宇硕装凶。

“说嘛。”

“喜欢……唔……”

抱起他坐在自己腿上，没有任何防备地被猛的撞了进去，面对面，金宇硕搂住他的肩颈，脑海里一瞬间炸开了缤纷的烟花，被撑满了，一瞬间紧绷的身体无法控制地发出淫靡的声音。

低下头去深深吻他，唇舌翻搅。

燃烧殆尽的意识只剩下欲望。

好想你。

知不知道，我究竟有多想你。

金曜汉把他紧紧圈在怀里，金宇硕的身体瘫软无力极了，就任由他抱着，深陷在彼此的眼神中。确实是累坏了吧，自己放肆地要了他那么多次，不是不心疼他，只是金曜汉自己也被那离别的日日夜夜折磨的太过痛苦。

“怎么又哭啊。”

金宇硕贴着他的胸膛，抬起手擦掉他的眼泪。

报复性地碰过别的身体，柔软的腰身，修长的双腿，可他觉得都没有金宇硕好看，甚至都没有金宇硕露出的一小截纤细的脚踝能让他迸发出任何有关爱欲的火花。所有足以激起一个男人所有欲望的身体在他这里不起任何作用，只是单纯泄欲的肉体碰撞，没有爱，是谁都不要紧。

那是压在他心底最深最深的欲望之火，第一个点燃它的人是金宇硕，亲手熄灭它的也是金宇硕。

遗憾与妒忌交织成一大片痛苦的网，这些年他像头横冲直撞的困兽找不到任何出口。然而此时此刻金曜汉不再想去思考金宇硕这些年是否经历着与他相同的痛苦，甚至希望金宇硕真的不在乎真的不爱他，因为那实在太痛了，舍不得。

金宇硕的手又扶上他的背，没力气地拿牙齿轻轻啃咬着金曜汉的肩，一点点的痒。

“累了？”

金曜汉揉了揉金宇硕毛茸茸的脑袋，额前的头发沾上汗水，有些湿。

“是你先没力气了吧。”哪怕到了这个时候也绝对不会认输的。

“累了的话抱你去洗澡。”

“你敢走就死定了。”他的双腿又轻盈地缠上自己的腰。

“金宇硕，我看你是真的不长记性。”

“到底是谁不长记性？”金宇硕不甘示弱地去咬他的喉结。

“待会可别又哭哭啼啼求我。”

“求你怎么了，别答应呀。”

一来一回被气得头晕，感受金宇硕的手又开始不安分的游窜，暧昧地拿舌尖在脖子上面打转。

刚刚冷却下去的温度又烧起来，过了一会儿才听见金宇硕趴在耳边说：“曜汉哥哥，你好厉害，宇硕还想要。”

金曜汉捧住他的脸，怜惜地吻了吻金宇硕的眼角。

“宇硕想要什么，全部都给我们宇硕。”

哪怕是天上的星星也一定摘下来给你。

失而复得是世界上最幸福的感受，他发誓。

TBC


End file.
